


Torao

by ElAlmaDelMar



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental claiming bite, Alpha Luffy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Law, anger and tension, but with a good resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAlmaDelMar/pseuds/ElAlmaDelMar
Summary: "Luffy!" It came out in aroar, and the source of that mark woke up in a snorting instant, rolling off the bunk and tumbling to the cabin floor with a loudoof!"Torao, wh-"Law stormed back over to him and pointed at the mark.  "You fucking bit me."A/B/O/tober Day 11: Accidental mate marking
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 296
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Torao

When had _Torao_ become a mark of affection? 

Law's spinning mind somehow managed to snag on that stray, almost irreverent thought, and clung there, even as his body arched under Luffy's dedicated attention. The whole room — Law's quarters on the _Polar Tang_ — reeked of pheromones, of sweat and slick and sex. Reeked of _him_ , in heat after his suppressants were taken away during his capture by Hawkins and the other Supernovas. He'd managed to hold out until the battle against Kaido was finished and Wano freed, but he'd tumbled into his first full-blown, unsuppressed heat in _years_ while the victory celebration was still going strong. 

And Luffy had offered to help him. Luffy, whom Law was already far too attached to. Luffy, whom he'd thought entirely asexual — had not been able to imagine the brash young man actually making good on the alpha scent that clung to his skin. They'd gotten closer and closer, Law letting Luffy touch him far more than he'd ever let anyone who wasn't a member of his crew, to the point where he'd be willing to entertain the possibility that he was, perhaps, slightly in love with this unconventional, lighthearted, determined, willfully chaotic alpha, and still in all that time he'd never imagined actually bedding him. 

But here they were, Law on his back on his narrow bunk, clutching alternately at the sheets or at rubbery skin as Luffy _helped_ him. And _fuck_ , if he wasn't actually pretty good. 

"T'rao…" the young alpha murmured as he pressed his face into Law's shoulder, driving into him in long, steady thrusts. His arms bracketed Law's body, feeling like far more of a safe, secure haven than they had any right to. And the pleasure-thick sound of that damned nickname was nearly enough to set Law off. It had been an annoyance at first, that nickname — Luffy's inability to manage more than the first couple syllables of _Trafalgar._ And yet, it had grown on him, just as Luffy himself had. To the point that when he heard it now, heavy and slurred with pleasure as their bodies moved together, he shivered, closing his arms tighter around Luffy's lean chest and arching up to meet him. 

Deep down, there was some part of him that was almost — _almost_ — surprised it had taken this long for him to wind up under Luffy. Ever since Dressrosa, he'd felt the possibility lingering in the back of his mind. Had realized, at that point, that if Luffy ever asked, his answer would be _yes._

But Luffy hadn't asked. Not from his own desire — not when he'd gone into rut on Zou — not until _Law_ was the one who needed it. And damn him if that hadn't only made it better. 

As Law arched, the angle of Luffy's thrusts shifted just a little, awakening a whole new bolt of pleasure that shot up Law's spine and had him cursing, breathless and far needier than he would ever, _ever_ admit to being. He needed — he _needed_ Luffy, doing this for him, being here for him, warm and solid and filling him just as his stupid heat-ridden body craved. Needed the fill, the sheer _presence_. 

It was getting harder to think. Physicality was everything — the weight of Luffy over him, the security of muscled arms and alpha scent when he was falling to pieces in nature's cycle, the _fill_ of the hard shaft that stretched him open and sparked waves of pleasure with every thrust. Law clutched at Luffy's shoulders, too far gone for embarrassment or reserve. How long had it been since he'd had a partner in heat? He couldn't remember. Couldn't recall it _ever_ feeling this good, the times he had been partnered. 

But this was Luffy. The wild, powerful pirate captain who had set the whole world trembling. A D, just like Law, with the crown of destiny like an invisible halo. And here he was, a small, tightly-muscled alpha, physically such a small man, but so _much_ to him that Law felt he could scarcely hold him in his arms. 

His breath was coming fast and tight, a whine of pleasure on each exhale, and he wasn't going to last, didn't care to, this was only the start of heat and there would be so much more to come — 

Law _howled_ as Luffy's knot caught in him, a hard intrusion forcing his body wide open, shoving him hard off the precipice of orgasm. He clutched blindly at Luffy, fingers scrabbling against the younger man's back, and dimly in the haze of pleasure he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, a bright spark that harmonized with his pleasure and drove it to blinding new heights. He couldn't breathe — didn't _care_ — all he needed and all he knew was _Luffy_ , on him, over him, in him.

* * *

He didn't realize until his heat was fading. Four days of little more than fucking and sleeping, with little more than short breaks for the food that invisible hands delivered to the door of his cabin like clockwork. In the bed, against the wall, even in the tiny private shower that his status as captain granted him, he and Luffy went at it over and over and over until his heat-driven need was sated. 

On the morning of the fifth day, he stumbled out of bed exhausted and muzzy-brained but no longer aroused, his body singing a litany of complaints — sore, overstretched, hungry, thirsty, _itchy_ with the need for a shower that wasn't just an excuse for more sex. And stopped, staring at his reflection. 

At the bite mark clearly outlined in the meat of his shoulder, already faded — not to the ordinary healing scabs of a minor injury, but to a clean red mark that he recognized without even thinking. 

" _Luffy!_ " It came out in a _roar_ , and the source of that mark woke up in a snorting instant, rolling off the bunk and tumbling to the cabin floor with a loud _oof!_

"Torao, wh-" 

Law stormed back over to him and pointed at the mark. "You fucking bit me." 

"I bit you lots, you were in heat, it was—" 

"No. You _bit_ me. You fucking _claimed_ me!" Fury boiled over in him. He hadn't asked for this — didn't want this — would never have let Luffy do it if he'd realized. He'd been in heat, been _vulnerable_ , and Luffy had—

The look of pure, wide-eyed horror that filled Luffy's face bled the faintest edge off his anger. "Oh no." Two soft words, a world of meaning — but Law couldn't absorb it all. He snarled as Luffy's words continued, tumbling over each other. "Torao — I'm _sorry_ — I didn't mean to — I would never do that to you!" 

Law's heart was pounding with fury, with _betrayal_ , and he grabbed Luffy's upper arm, hauling him toward the cabin door. 

"Out! Get out! Go back to your own fucking ship, Strawhat, I don't want to see you again!" 

Luffy let himself be hauled, didn't resist — only grabbed at his shorts and his hat, abandoned near the door for days, as Law tossed him bodily out of the cabin. 

_Fuck._ Alone for the first time in days, he slumped against the wall and buried his face in his hands. He'd been fucking _claimed_. It didn't matter if he covered up the bite on his shoulder — hell, if he excised the whole damn chunk of flesh, just cut it out like he'd done with his heart back on Punk Hazard — the claim was there, embedded in his body chemistry. A mate bond that bound him to Luffy for the rest of their lives, no matter if he left now and never saw him again. No matter what he did, he would carry a tie to Luffy, a leash around his neck, and a change in his scent clear for anyone with a nose to smell. To anyone who met him, he would be _Luffy's omega_ , not a man in his own right, just a thing. 

What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

Even four days later, there was still a lot to be done in the aftermath of the battle against Kaido. Law's heat had been ill-timed; after the fighting was over was when the medical treatment was most needed, and he'd left the doctors from the Kidd and Strawhat crews rather in the lurch. His own crew were able to assist, those who weren't themselves casualties; still, his help would have been greatly appreciated. 

Even out of the heat, there was still plenty to be done, though, and he threw himself into it with a will — partially to make up for the time he'd been absent, and partially because the more he worked, the less he had to think about Luffy and their entirely unplanned bond. 

The Strawhat captain had made himself scarce; Law told himself firmly he was only glad for it. It wasn't that he didn't believe Luffy's protestations from that morning after his heat — he did. He knew Luffy believed in freedom and self-determination, even more strongly than most pirates did. But that didn't change the fact of the bite on his shoulder, the change in his scent. 

There was some part of him — instinct, he told himself, only stupid animal instinct — that felt abandoned. Cold. Alone, even surrounded by the bustle of the makeshift hospital set up for the wounded. He forced that part of him down. He'd _been_ cold. He'd _been_ alone. This was nothing like that. This was one stupid, impulsive alpha who had failed to fucking _think_. That was all.

* * *

Nearly a week after the end of his heat, Law looked up from his last patient of the day to see the green-clad, green-haired figure of Luffy's first mate standing, arms crossed, very blatantly waiting for him to be done. 

"... If you need medical assistance, Zoro-ya, surely your own crew doctor can assist you," he said, knowing that wasn't why Zoro was here and not giving a damn. 

"If I needed that, I'd ask him for it," Zoro answered, as expected. "Let's take a walk. Talk privately, you and me." 

He could resist. He could play dumb about what Roronoa was here about. He could walk away from Luffy, from the whole damn Strawhat crew, and never look back. 

_If he wins, I want to be there to see it with my own eyes._ He'd said it about Doflamingo, but had let momentum carry him far past that point. For a while, he'd even thought he might be there to see Luffy conquer the Grand Line and claim the title of Pirate King… but now, he wasn't so sure. 

_Walk away. Walk away now._

But Zoro was waiting for an answer, and he sighed. "If you insist." 

A quiet nod was his only answer. The two of them left the hospital, heading out into the ruins of Onigashima. The last battle had been terribly destructive — these things seemed to happen around Luffy — and it was not difficult to find a place where they were secluded by rubble, as private as they were ever going to get. 

Law said nothing, merely settled himself and waited for Roronoa to speak. 

"Luffy told me what happened." Simple words, expected words. Of course this would be about that, and of course Luffy had talked about it. Law said nothing. After a moment, Zoro went on. "I had to drag it out of him. He doesn't talk about shit easily. People don't expect it, but he's kind of a private guy, especially about stuff that's buggin' him. Or things he feels badly about." 

Law sighed. "If you're just here to tell me he's _sorry_ , he said it himself. And that's not good enough." 

But Zoro waved a hand. "Of course it ain't. In your shoes, I'd want to wring his damn neck." 

"Then what are you here for?" 

"To see where we can go forward from here as allies." A beat, just a bare pause, and then Zoro added, "... If we can." 

"That's a fair question," Law conceded. "I've been wondering about that too." 

A moment of silence hung between them, and then Zoro said, seemingly out of nowhere, "Did he ever tell you about when I agreed to sign up for his little adventure? All the way back in the day, in East Blue?" 

"No." There it was, what Zoro had said before — Luffy was private. He seemed like an open book, _was_ an open book in a lot of ways — but you could know him for a long time without really learning much. Hidden depths. 

"I was a bounty hunter. A damn good one, too. Lived on the right side of the law and everything. Then one day this stupid kid in a straw hat shows up and tells me I ought to go be a pirate with him." The look on Zoro's face was fond — incongruous on that rugged countenance. "It took a minute for me to agree, but when I did, I told him — I had my own dream I was chasing, and if he ever got in the way of it, I'd make him kill himself to atone." The last few words came out hard, unyielding. It was clear that it was not an exaggeration or an empty threat. 

"Hardly the way a loyal crewman speaks to his captain." 

"Exactly. But you know what's the crazy part? He agreed, immediately. Like it was the most fuckin' obvious thing in the world. And here we are, years and more miles than I can count later — and you know, if it came down to it, I still think he'd honor that promise. He wants freedom for himself, but he wants it for the rest of us, too. What we want, the path we're each on in life… that matters to him, a whole fuckin' lot more than you'd think from his usual dumbass act." 

The point he was angling toward was pretty obvious, and Law drew a slow breath, thinking it over. Despite his profound feeling of betrayal, he still cared about Luffy. Still wanted, deep down, to be close to him, and to see him achieve his goal. But there was choosing to stay by him, and there was being bound by a claim. 

He eyed Zoro, then took a slight verbal gamble. "You haven't let Blackleg claim you yet." If Zoro wanted to talk to him about loyalty, and about being claimed, then he wanted to hear his basis in it. 

"I haven't _asked_ him yet," Zoro corrected. "And he believes it's omega prerogative to ask. Can't say I disagree with that assessment. When the time is right, I will. And yeah, there is a point to be made there. Luffy didn't ask you." 

Law nodded. "He didn't," he said. "And if he had, I would have said no. I like him all right," and right now, even saying that much felt like a damn concession, "but having a bond tied around my neck and being branded as _claimed_ to everyone I meet — it's the last damn thing I want." 

"There're people who'll see you as less of a captain for it," Zoro agreed, pragmatic — and Law was glad, in that moment, that it was another omega who'd come to talk to him about it. Roronoa might not be the most expressive or empathetic of Luffy's crew, but he _understood._

"There are. I had suppressants so I didn't stink like unclaimed O to everyone, but there aren't suppressants that will cover up the claim scent the same way." Law grimaced. 

"Do you wanna know what I think?" Zoro said, studying Law thoughtfully. 

"Am I supposed to actually answer that question?" 

"Yeah, actually. I ain't your crew and you don't owe me anything — if you wanna tell me to butt out, feel free." 

"... Tempting. But go ahead." 

"See, here's the thing," Zoro said. "What happened — it sucks. It was a stupid move that put everything between the two of you at risk, and you're the one who's going to be carrying the worse effects of it, between the two of you. Luffy can feel the mate bond, but his scent doesn't change, so he can keep it as damn private as he likes. But pulling away from him now — what's that going to get you? Mate bonds hurt when you pull apart, and if your worries are mostly what other people will think — then fuck 'em. They can think whatever stupid shit they want, and you'll cut them up if they get in your way, because whether or not they think it of you, you're still the damn Surgeon of Death." 

Zoro paused there, clearly not finished but just as clearly waiting to see if Law was going to take exception to where he was going. When no such protest was forthcoming, he went on. "So. I'm not tellin' you to forgive Luffy or not, or to sail off and leave us here or not. But what I'm saying is, the mate bond is a thing that's happened now. You know Luffy, and the rest of us will attest it — he's not going to keep the bond as a leash on you. It'd be the damn opposite of everything he lives and breathes. So. Ignoring what the rest of the world might or might not think of you, and just thinking about what you, yourself, as a captain and as a man, want — do you want to stick by us, or no?" 

It was a long speech, and a solid one. There was nothing in it that was particularly _new_ to Law, nothing he couldn't have thought of on his own, but hearing it put into clear and simple terms did a lot to clear his mind. 

Before he could say anything, Zoro stood and brushed himself off. "You don't have to give me an answer," he said. "Just think about it. Make your decision. Okay?" 

"Yeah." Law nodded. "I will." 

"Good." And Zoro left him there, alone in the ruins, to think.

* * *

He didn't see Luffy again until they were preparing to leave Wano. Recovery was underway, the injured had been treated and most were on their feet again, Yamato and Hiyori were deep in talks about how to rebuild the government of Wano along a new model, and everything was squared away for the final push forward. 

He'd spent a lot of time thinking — coming to his answer, then revisiting it, double-checking himself, making sure it wasn't an answer borne of exhaustion or anger or the pull of the mate bond already settling into place on his soul. And the decision was made. 

His crew were getting the Polar Tang ready to sail. Law, by himself, headed over to the Thousand Sunny, walking slow, deliberate. Following the pull of the mate bond that had set its anchor in his soul. 

The golden lion on the prow seemed to look at him in welcome. It was probably an illusion — if anything, a facet of design, if not simply Law's imagination — but it felt significant nonetheless. 

He didn't have to stand there long; almost immediately, Luffy bounced down to the dock, then stopped there, looking up at him with a mix of longing and regret on his face. 

"Torao," he started, then paused, clearly trying to sort thoughts into words. "I thought you might'a left already." 

"I thought about it," Law conceded. "But… you know. We've been sailing together this long. It'd be a shame if I left before I saw you make it to Raftel." 

The smile that dawned on Luffy's face felt like a revelation. "You're not gonna leave?!" 

A faint hint of an answering smile tugged at Law's lips, and he tried to force it down. "I'm still mad at you. But — not enough to leave. Things'd be too boring without you around." 

"Shishishishi. I'm glad!" And before Law could answer, Luffy lunged forward, wrapping his arms tight around Law and pressing his head to Law's shoulder. "I'd be sad without you, Torao!" 

And despite himself, despite everything, that ridiculous nickname _still_ struck warmth in his heart.


End file.
